


blueberries and cream

by wildcard_47



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Spoilers for 1x06, but something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/pseuds/wildcard_47
Summary: Beth tells a lie that grows and grows.





	blueberries and cream

By this point, Beth’s told herself the story so many times that it’s become a half-hazy memory. 

Like falling back to sleep after a vivid dream and landing right back where you left off, still in the middle of things. She’s fluttered in and out of consciousness so many times that she’s stopped understanding the difference between what’s real and what’s not. Memories are tricky. She learned that in high school biology once. Given the right idea, and enough time, they become as pliant as well-worn piano keys, always ready to play even when no one’s there.

Here’s the crazy thing, though, the part she never expected; that half-awake fever dream doesn’t just linger in the back of her brain. It burrows between her eyes and plays in the background on a constant loop, like a muted movie on demand. Sometimes the memory of that morning is so real she can almost taste it, taste _him_ —how sweet and gorgeous he was under her tongue.

His mouth tasted like whipped cream and vodka. He crushed a few spare blueberries against her pale skin for fun, licked the juice from her embarrasingly winter-white thighs and nibbled up the blue-purple pulp with his teeth, laughing after he did it. Part of his tattoo flexed every time he leaned forward, twitching all the way down past his shirt collar. _Thought people only did this shit in the movies._

Imagining those stolen couple of hours, him fucking her on the kitchen table in a gold-toned mid-morning haze, drunk on power and with the scent of maple syrup pricking at her nose, Beth could swear she feels his hard, lean body pressing against hers all over again. 

Memories are tricky.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, I'm not even sorry. That was a LOT of extra detail Beth threw in for Agent Craig's benefit, and it was pretty. weirdly. specific. as a fantasy. (Have you ever told a stranger you had sex on top of your kids' pancake leftovers?) tl;dr, she has thought about it so much and they need to bone already. #rioandbeth2k18


End file.
